


-

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: Hansol拉起他的手，將他帶到床邊。勝寬才剛坐定就被推向床墊。Hansol親吻的方式像是幼犬，發出濕答答的聲響。勝寬沒有推開他，他將手掌碰上Hansol的膝蓋，卻直接摸到了溫暖的肌膚。





	-

**Author's Note:**

> 女裝play

 

勝寬走進房裡，馬上嗅到了不屬於自己的氣息，在他將手伸向電燈開關時撲面而來。Hansol？他遲疑地眨著眼，在黑暗中看見了Hansol的眉眼輪廓。不要開燈，Hansol湊了上來，幾乎貼在他的臉上說。

勝寬瞇起了眼。

 

Hansol拉起他的手，將他帶到床邊。勝寬才剛坐定就被推向床墊。Hansol親吻的方式像是幼犬，發出濕答答的聲響。勝寬沒有推開他，他將手掌碰上Hansol的膝蓋，卻直接摸到了溫暖的肌膚。勝寬睜開眼，才定睛發現Hansol已經換下了早上穿著的長褲，取而代之套在下半身的是柔軟的短裙。裙擺頂多蓋住大腿的一半，而Hansol跨在他的腿上，捧著他的臉頰親吻。

這在幹麻？勝寬想問，但Hansol沒有給他說話的時間。他讓Hansol牽著他的手，探入裙間摸上光裸的大腿，勝寬屏住了呼吸，覺得臉頰像是火燒一樣。喜歡嗎？Hansol用有些沙啞的聲音問。

喜歡，勝寬點頭。他找到他的雙眼，在對視之間，他們沒有秘密。

 

他將手掌貼向Hansol的大腿內側，然後遲疑著碰上跨間的布料。Hansol悶哼了一聲，也動手解開他的褲頭。兩雙手的動作突然變得急躁而迫切，他用雙手環住Hansol的勃起，用撫慰自己的方式開始套弄，而Hansol也將他的放在手裡搓弄。黑暗裡，他們找到對方的唇瓣，把斷續的喘息吞在親吻之中。Hansol手上的動作變得急促，勝寬射出來的時候加重了手裡的力道，Hansol咬著他的嘴唇，也在他的手裡高潮。

他們雙雙倒在床上，勝寬發覺自己的眼睛已經適應了暗度，可以清楚看見短裙的內襯被翻出蓋在Hansol的肚子上，露出拉下一半的黑色平口褲跟潔白的雙腿。他又湊過去，這次小心地讓雙唇相貼。Hansol眨著眼睛，睫毛就刮在他的臉頰，癢癢的。

 

我想看，他說。可以開燈嗎？

Hansol皺起了眉頭，點了點頭，卻又在勝寬坐起身來時將他拉了回去。等一下，Hansol說，將手臂纏在他的肩膀。你真的喜歡？

真的喜歡。

那就好，Hansol像是鬆了口氣。你怎麼會想到這個？他又問。Hansol遲疑了一下，你之前看小時候的照片，說要再穿一次裙子。

我以為你不喜歡。

可是你想看啊。

我又不想你做不想做的事。

又沒關係。

 

Hansol把他拉過來，額頭貼著額頭，你想做的都可以。

那就好。

他還是起身開燈，日光燈刺眼地亮起時皺起了鼻子。Hansol在他的打量下有些羞赧地笑了起來，嘴唇笑成心型的模樣。一切都很好，勝寬在重新湊過去索吻時悄悄地想，都很好，他都很喜歡。

  
  



End file.
